


Плати

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард впервые встречает Джима после долгой смены в больнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плати

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Джим — ребенок.

На окраине города стоит небольшая клиника, своим видом совершенно не привлекающая лишнего внимания. Деревья шумят листвой на зеленых лужайках под чуть обшарпанными окнами, на ветках сидят любопытные птицы, заглядывающие внутрь стерильных помещений. Здесь, в аккуратных кабинетах, работают настоящие фанаты своего дела: не ради денег — ради людей. Они борются за каждую отдельно взятую жизнь, будь то баловень судьбы, случайно попавший в аварию, или бездомный старик, подкошенный инсультом. Такие врачи обычно ворчливы и не особенно приветливы, в меру саркастичны и бесконечно преданы своему делу. Их талант зачастую приравнивают к дару свыше.

Леонард не верит в потусторонние силы — только в свои собственные. Знает, чего стоит неуверенный удар в последний момент запущенного после остановки сердца. Знает, чего стоят слезы радости, когда мать забирает домой ребенка после долгой реабилитации. Знает, чего стоит наконец он сам, поэтому порой позволяет себе отложить отчеты на потом. Он выпрямляет спину, в очередной раз отвлекаясь от них, разминает затекшие мышцы и сдерживает усталый стон. Глаза болят так, будто в них насыпали песка, а недовольное урчание желудка напоминает о пропущенном обеде. Вот уж кто действительно фанат своего дела, не спавший вторую ночь из-за одного крайне тяжелого пациента, состояние которого удалось стабилизировать лишь с недавним рассветом. Может, стаканчик дешевой пародии на кофе из аппарата в сестринской сумеет придать ему сил, чтобы закончить хотя бы с одной стопкой документов и добраться домой?

Придерживая бумаги ладонью, Леонард выбирается из-за стола. Он втайне мечтает по щелчку пальцев оказаться в своей квартире, скинуть опостылевшую больничную униформу и забыться тяжелым сном без сновидений. Только до конца очередной смены еще несколько часов, которые будут заполнены бюрократией и дрянным кофе.

Морщась от яркого света ламп, Леонард выходит в коридор. Машинально кивает на приветствия сотрудников, прислушивается к монотонному писку приборов из занятых палат и подходит к кофейному аппарату. Рядом с ним крутится светловолосый мальчик, что, впрочем, неудивительно: на любом этаже больницы можно наткнуться на ребенка кого-то из персонала или пациентов. Наверняка за этим присматривает одна из сестер.

Почти сразу же все внимание Леонарда сосредотачивается на адской машине, которая засосала банкноту, а приготовить напиток забыла. Не помогла ни ругань сквозь зубы, ни попытка пнуть аппарат.

— Чертова жестянка, третий раз за одну неделю! Сколько можно? — Громкий голос с южным акцентом разносится по этажу, привлекая ненужное внимание, но Леонард даже не задумывается об этом. Замолкает, лишь когда ощущает, что его дергают за рукав идеально выглаженного, несмотря ни на что, халата.

— Ты сказал плохое слово. Плати! — Наглый мальчишка рядом с ним смотрит какими-то невозможно синими глазами и требовательно протягивает ладонь. А Леонард даже не знает, как реагировать, впадая в ступор от неожиданности. — Дома Сэм всегда кидал монетку в банку, если ругался. И мама говорила, что такие слова говорят только плохие люди. Ты плохой?

Он совершенно не умеет общаться с детьми — ему часто говорят подобное. В том числе, как ни странно, его родная дочь. Беспомощно оглядываясь в поисках поддержки и замечая невозмутимую Кристин в дверях сестринской, Леонард снова обретает свое хладнокровие.

— Это что за чудо? — кивает в сторону ребенка, а Кристин улыбается уголком губ.

— Это Джеймс. Он приехал с Кристофером Пайком. — Она подходит ближе и пытается взъерошить светлые волосы мальчика, непокорно вывернувшегося из-под ее ладони.

— Меня зовут Джим. Джим Кирк. Почему он не хочет платить? Я ведь слышал, как он ругался, — Джим щурится, переводя взгляд с Кристин на Леонарда.

— Доктор, может быть, Вы присмотрите за ним? А то смена кончилась три часа назад, и мне надо бежать. — Она открыто пользуется тем, что Леонард не может ей отказать, хоть и возмущается для проформы.

— Черт возьми, я врач, а не нянька.

— Ты снова это сделал! Плати! Или я тоже буду ругаться, а Кристоферу это не понравится, — Джим хитро улыбается, а Леонард пытается сдержать желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.

— А тебе понравится очень болезненный укол гипошприца с комплексом витаминов? — Он уходит обратно к своему кабинету, последний раз расстроенно посмотрев на сволочной автомат, и слышит топот маленьких ног за спиной.

— Гипошприц — это не больно. — Джим абсолютно уверен в собственных словах, и Леонард ехидно фыркает.

— Я принимаю этот вызов. Потом только не плачь. — Почему-то ему нравится поддразнивать Джима, несмотря на очень короткое знакомство.

Он услужливо распахивает перед ним дверь в свой кабинет и слышит восхищенный вздох: у одного из шкафов стоит человеческий скелет. Следующие полтора часа отчеты так и лежат нетронутые. А Леонард все это время рассказывает неожиданно внимательному слушателю о каждой косточке, получая в награду заинтересованный взгляд сверкающих голубых глаз.

Они оба забывают о проблемах, оставшихся за дверью, и наслаждаются обществом друг друга. И Леонард даже не злится на глупое прозвище, которым его одаривают перед самым уходом.

— Боунз, ну надо же. Паршивец. Глаза б мои его не видели. — Ему восхитительно удается врать самому себе, ведь на самом деле он не откажется снова увидеть Джима. Когда Кристоферу в следующий раз нужен будет полный медосмотр.  



End file.
